Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Kiral's Assault
by Double O
Summary: The year is FC 51, and Gundam Fighters are being murdered by an assasin who's gunning for the champ. What'll happen? Read to find out.


Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Kiral's Assault.  
  
A fanfic by Double O  
  
G Gundam is property of Sunrise and Bandai. It was based off of Mobile Suit Gundam, loosely, which was created by Yoshiyuki Tomino. G Gundam itself was created by Yasuhiro Imagawa. The idea came from when I was reading the list of Gundam Fights at The Shuffle Alliance shrine (www.sylversword.com/shufflealliance/) and noticed that there was an eight year gap between the 11th and 12th Gundam fights. Also, the 11th Gundam Fight was where Kiral from Neo-Nepal lost his eyesight, and then became an assasin. So, I came up with this story.  
  
BTW, if my spelling sucks, sorry. I can't spell well, and my Spell-checker is crap.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 1  
  
  
(One of the matches in the finals of the Gundam Fight tournament is going down. The combatants are Gentle Chapman, the reigning champion and pilot of Neo-England's Britan Gundam, and Kiral Mekirel, pilot of Neo-Nepal's Tantra Gundam. Kiral tries to slash Chapman with his claw, but it gets stuck in the ring's floor. Chapman takes the opportunity and jumps, with the sun behind him, and fires a shot at Kiral's head. The shot hits, and Tantra Gundam's head is destroyed. Inside of the cockpit, Kiral not only feels the pain from the shot, but a burning in his eyes. The flash from the beam rifle and the light from the sun combinded burn out Kiral's retinas. He cries out in pain as he realizes that he has become blind.)  
  
(Striker appears, sitting in his chair)  
  
Striker: Now everyone, this event may seem insignificant, but due to this, the second skipped   
Gundam Fight happened. The only time before that in which there was no Gundam Fight  
was in the year FC 4, since most countries didn't have their gundams ready for the   
battle. However, this time, the reason is much more interesting than mechanics and   
construction. An assasin has been working in the darkness for the past three years,   
getting ready to overthrow the man who blinded him, THE WOLRD CHAMPION! LET'S GET  
THINGS STARTED! (Throws off jacket and eyepatch) GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET? READY...GO!  
  
KIRAL'S ASSAULT! BEWARE GENTLE CHAPMAN!  
  
(The palace on the Neo-England colony. Built to resemble Buckingham Palace back on Earth, only it's a massive fortress. Inside the king's office, Gentle Chapman, his wife, Manon, the Prime Minister, David Churchill, and the king, King Clive I. Manon is standing near the door, staying out of the matters of her husband and the leaders of the colony.)  
  
Churchill: So, the Gundam Fight's going to start soon. We should see who's entering the fight.   
  
Chapman: Don't worry. I'll win. I always win. Nobody can beat me in a shootout.  
  
Churchill: True, but there are some excellent fighters who'll be in this tournament. I hear that  
Neo-Hong Kong is trying to get Master Asia as their fighter. Don't forget Neo-Japan's  
Ulube. Both of them could give you a run for your money.  
  
Clive: Yes, that's true, Chapman. Plus there will no doubt be some returning fighters from  
the last tournament, too. Kiral, for instance, will be a problem.  
  
Chapman: No he won't.  
  
Clive: What do you mean?  
  
Chapman: He was blinded during the finals. Neo-Nepal ousted him as their Gundam Fighter. He  
won't be back. And if he does show up again, he'll be no match for me and my beam  
rifle.   
  
Churchill: Still, we'd like to build a new Gundam for you. (Pulls out a cardboard tube) Inside   
here we've got the plans for the John Bu...  
  
Chapman: I don't need it. The Britan Gundam has served me well up untill now. That's all I'll  
need to win the tournament. (Turning to Manon) We're leaving.  
  
Manon: Okay, dear.   
  
(Just as Chapman and Manon turn to leave, the king's phone rings. Picking it up, a distressed voice is heard over the other end. Clive listens, mumbles something into the phone, then hangs up.)  
  
Clive: Chapman, there's some strange news. The Gundam Fighter from Neo-Siberia has been killed.  
What's more, it appears to be a murder. Now, I know you don't care, but there was a note  
left at his residence. It said that the murder will not rest untill the champion of the   
last tournament is defeated. I'm going to have MI6 keep a watch on your house until the  
assasin is caught.   
  
(Chapman simply nods, and walks out the door, followed immediately by Manon. Churchill starts to leave, but turns to the king.)  
  
Churchill: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Clive: As do I. I fear that more deaths will occur before this is resolved.   
  
(Churchill leaves)  
  
(Inside of a cargo hold of a shuttle, a man sits, holding a buddist staff. In his hand is a   
braile list of the possible fighters in the upcoming tournament. Adjusting the sonic visor over  
his nonfunctioning eyes, the man runs his fingers over the bumps)  
  
Man: Lets see... Well, Neo-Hong Kong and Neo-Japan are out of the question. I can't handle those   
two. Undefeated of the East will take me in no time, and Ulube's almost as good as him.   
Hm... not many others... They replaced me with HIM! That's where I go next. (The latch  
on the cargo hold doors snap open) I guess we've landed. Better get ready to leave.   
  
(Two flight attendants walk into the hold, getting the luggage and other assorted boxes ready for pickup. The man hides in the darkest corner, waiting for his moment to strike)  
  
Attendant1: Did you hear about the fighter from Neo-Siberia?  
  
Attendant2: Who hasn't? It caused them to withdraw from the tournament.  
  
Attendant1: Who could have done such a thing?  
  
Attendant2: Some say it's Kiral Mekirel from Neo-Nepal.   
  
Attendant1: Isn't that the fighter who was blinded last tournament?  
  
Attendant2: Yeah. He wants to get even with Gentle Chapman  
  
Man: And that's EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!  
  
(Kiral jumps from the shadows, and with two quick spins of his staff, both men fall to the ground, dead. Kiral then quickly runs through the shuttle and exits into the colony. He is noticed, however, by four of the members of the Shuffle Alliance: Queen of Spades, Jack in Diamonds, Club Ace, and Black Joker)  
  
Queen: Should we follow him?  
  
Jack: No, it is of no matter to us  
  
Ace: Shall we wait to see what happens, just in case?  
  
Joker: Yes. We will only intervine when and if the tournament is delayed.   
  
Queen, Jack, Ace: Of course.   
  
End- part 1 


End file.
